


[covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams.]

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All three of them actually, And Luka Too, Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug!Luka, Lots of confusion for Adrien, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE read the summary, She has two hands amiright, lukadrinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: A terrible accident leaves Ladybug unable to do her job and it falls into the lap of Luka Couffaine. Chat Noir is cold and distant towards the new replacement for his lady, but as time passes, they must find a way to make their partnership work (and maybe turn into something more).Everyone is worried for Marinette, She was caught up in the disastrous akuma attack (according to her, she had just been passing by, trying to make sure Chat Noir wasn’t hurt), and it left her nearly dead. It had been Hawkmoth’s worst attack yet, and the miraculous had almost fallen into his hands.No one knows where Ladybug is and they are left with a new superhero and with Marinette, the classroom’s very own Ladybug, isolating herself. A certain cat and bug might be able to change that as they begin to check up on her.





	[covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams.]

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Mads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio) for beta reading this. It really does mean a lot to me because you took time out of your day to help me and I really appreciate it. All my kudos go to you.

* * *

 

Luka remembered the day very clearly when the news reports all over Paris were going crazy with the fall of Ladybug. She hadn’t _technically_ fallen as bad as they claimed, but the news liked to over-dramatize everything (or so he had thought). She had been severely hurt and Paris was frantic as they tried to rise against the akumatized victim and distract it while Ladybug recovered. They would discover that the wound ran much deeper than they had originally said and Luka would find that out, too, firsthand.

 

“She needs you to come.” Chat Noir had appeared at his house, startling Luka.

 

“Who wants me to come? Is Marinette hurt?” Luka stood up, reaching for his guitar on his bed, but Chat Noir just shook his head.

 

“You won’t need that. Ladybug needs you to come. She says only you can help her.” Chat Noir extended his hand, motioning for Luka to come closer, and Luka heard the jealousy leaking into his voice.

 

“She’s hurt. But doesn’t she have you?” Luka asked and Chat Noir sighed, as he pulled Luka close to him and leapt outside with Luka holding onto him tightly.

 

“She says this is different and I trust her. She trusts me, too, but...she said that this one time, she has to ask me to go away after I bring you to her.” Chat Noir explained, extending his baton to race to where Ladybug was located at and Luka tried his hardest not to look down out of fear.

 

“Why does she need me, though?” Luka asked and Chat Noir glanced down at him, narrowing his eyes even further than they already were.

 

“I told you already, I don’t know.” He hissed and Luka tried his hardest not to say anything else or ask any more questions. He didn’t want to worry Chat more than he already was.

 

Luka remembered how Chat Noir had placed him down rather roughly in front of a small place that offered massages for a reasonable price.

 

“Aren’t you going to come with me?” Luka had asked and he was again given a negative reply from Chat Noir.

 

“It’s best you go in there alone. I have an akuma to fend off while you and... _my_ lady finish what she needs you for.” Chat Noir had turned his back on Luka as Luka began to walk inside.

 

“Luka Couffaine, she has been expecting you.” A small, elderly man greeted him and Luka was puzzled.

 

* * *

 

 

“If I may ask, sir, why has she been expecting me? Is she alright? I heard she was badly injured.” Luka sat down where he was being told to and took the blindfold from his hands.

 

“My name is Master Fu and she has specifically asked for you because she can no longer be Ladybug at the moment. She has requested that you take her place until she recovers fully. This has taken both an emotional and physical toll on her body. She is barely hanging on by a thread.” Master Fu bowed his head and Luka opened his mouth, as Master Fu snatched the blindfold from his hand and began to tie it tightly around Luka’s eyes.

 

“Master Fu, sir, I can’t take her place.” Luka protested, “She’s Ladybug. She’s the one who knows how to do this job. I have no clue.”

 

“Luka Couffaine, she is barely hanging onto this world by a thread,” Master Fu muttered, “Do you know what that means?”

 

“Wait, she’s almost...dead?” Luka paused, feeling like he could scarcely breathe, “Who is she?”

 

“I can’t tell you that. It’s dangerous for you to know her identity. She’ll come to you when she’s ready and well again.”

 

“But what if she’s not coming back? I can’t handle this much responsibility. It’s not mine to carry.”

 

“It is now. She trusts you and that’s saying a lot. I trust Ladybug or else I wouldn’t have allowed this to happen. I’ll bring her now and we’ll explain everything to you quickly. This akuma must be captured and taken before it causes any more damage. It’s already caused more than enough.” Master Fu spoke with an urgency in his tone and Luka had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

After a couple of minutes, he heard them come in. He wanted to take the blindfold off, but decided against it. _She trusted him._ He didn’t know exactly who she was, but he knew she was Ladybug and she had saved Marinette once, so he owed her his life.

 

“Ladybug, I am in your debt. Whatever you need me to do, I will do it.” Luka vowed and he heard her clear her throat.

 

“Luka Couffaine, I grant you the power of creation,” She coughed and he heard the struggle in her voice to keep talking, “ I am trusting you with this because the fox is already out and so are the other heroes. I am...trusting that you won’t let this fall into the hands of Hawkmoth, no matter what the cost is. Take these earrings and Tikki and guard them with your life, using them only for the power of good.”

 

“Ladybug, I’m honored, but-” Luka stopped when he felt someone pulling his earrings out and inserting them with new ones.

 

“ Tikki is the kwami of creation. She’s the one who will give you your powers once you say, ‘Tikki, spots on!’ She comes off with, ‘Tikki, spots off!’ and you have five minutes to find a place to safely and securely transform back after you use your lucky charm. Your yo-yo will become your best friend, as it will save you as it has saved Ladybug.” Master Fu explained swiftly and Luka heard someone crying.

 

“Don’t cry, Tikki. I’ll be alright.” Ladybug promised and he heard Master Fu close the curtains again and took the blindfold off of Luka.

 

“Young man, you must transform now. It is not safe for anyone and the city is crumbling as we speak.” Master Fu nodded, giving his approval as Tikki, the small red creature of creation, drew near with tears in her huge eyes.

 

“Tikki?” Luka held out his hand and she shook her head up and down, “Spots on!”

 

A flash of bright red consumed him and he felt a bit light headed as he closed his eyes. It wasn’t painful like he had anticipated, but when he opened his eyes, he was clutching a yo-yo in his hand and he had on a costume similar to Ladybug’s. The difference between their costumes, though, was that his was inverted colors, with red spots and the rest was black. He even had little antennas to go with it.

 

“Hurry, there’s not much time left.” Master Fu pointed out the window and Luka knew what he had to do. He had seen her do it a million times in the news and he was hoping that wouldn't fail him.

 

“Let’s hope I get this right.” Luka swung out and into the open, stumbling on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir was agitated and hurt. He had an open wound on his hand, cut by the akuma.

 

“Glass Puppeteer, you need to stop.” Chat Noir growled, “ Nathalie, you need to stop.”

 

“There is no Nathalie, only Glass Puppeteer.” She laughed and she sent a wave of sharp shards of glass towards him again. “Don’t run, kitty. Hand over your miraculous and this will all be over.”

 

“Nathalie, this isn’t like you.” Chat Noir grunted and he was guarding the others, who had already fallen. He still hadn’t used cataclysm and he wasn’t about to, when Ladybug hadn’t arrived yet. He had heard on the news report that she injured badly, but he didn’t rely on it too much, considering everyone was in a panic and no one was thinking straight, not even him.

 

“Of course it isn’t like Nathalie because she’s no longer here!” Glass Puppeteer cackled, sending another wave of glass shards his way and Chat Noir tried his hardest to avoid them and not fight them off with his baton because he knew that they would just fly in all directions and harm any civilians he didn’t catch earlier, when he had confronted her.

 

“Hand me your miraculous!” Glass Puppeteer sang, aiming her staff in his direction, “This will all be over soon!”

 

“Never!” A deep voice rang out and Chat Noir touched his throat gently, in awe of himself. Had his voice really sounded like that without even trying?

 

“Where’s Ladybug?” Glass Puppeteer screeched, “You are not her!”

 

“And you are not Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, Nathalie!” Someone yelled and Chat Noir heard the familiar whir of a yo-yo. He finally came out from where he had been hiding and saw someone with a costume similar to his, but it was without the cattail and the suit was peppered with red spots, as well as the mask that covered his eyes. He had little antennas on his head, like the ears Chat Noir had, and his hair was laced with red, but mostly black.

 

This was not his lady.

 

It must be another akuma victim. It had to be someone who was devoted to Ladybug and once they heard she had been injured, they had been so hurt that Hawkmoth must have preyed on that.

 

(Admittedly, if he had not been transformed, the same would’ve probably happened to him, so he can’t blame whoever was behind this charade.)

 

“Who are you?” Chat Noir yelled, before pouncing on the guy.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments appreciated! No concrit, please!


End file.
